Winged Mistakes
by MaximumRideFanAddict
Summary: As a girl in foster care, Max has always wanted to be free. Free of the world, the burden on her back, and most of all, free as a bird. When it's too late, she starts to grow wings. How will this work out? FAX Co-ed with Anna Ride
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Well, here it is! Anna Ride was threatening me with an eternity with Dylan unless this was published! *Shudder* I don't want to be stuck with Dylan! :D Thank YOU ANNA RIDE FOR HELPING ME! Check out her new story! The one that I equally bugged her about publishing! Stick with me people! This chapter might be boring, but the story gets better, seriously!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and um…My life? **

**I might not update this story for a while since I am in California for a vacation!**

**Max POV**

_Her warm, dark brown eyes captured my own as she smiled her own. The laugh lines on her face brought out as she began laughing at my antics, burning my hand in the while trying to grab a cookie. I stared up at her, wondering if I was ever going to look as pretty as my mother, with her beautiful, wavy, black hair, compared to my messy, curly, dark brown hair. Her tan skin contrasted to my apricot skin. I put my hand out to try grabbing a cooking once again, but failing as-_

My dream was interrupted by the shrill screech of my alarm clock. I rolled over, slamming my hand down on it. You wouldn't understand the dream unless you knew that it would never happen to me in real life. In reality, my mom died and my father didn't want me, being as I was and I quote, "too much like my mother, and this would be healthiest for me." What father would give away his daughter, right after her mother died?

I attempted getting out of the cocoon I had created in the middle of the night with the blanket. Drowsily, I saw the time to be seven AM. Shit! My bus comes in twenty minutes!

Falling down in the process of jumping out of bed, I pushed my self up with my hands. Snatching a random pair of clothes, it didn't matter anyways, my wardrobe only consisted of jeans, converses, and graphic T-shirts, I ran in the shower. Turning on the scalding hot water, I quickly got over with it and ready. Brushing my teeth, as I packed my bag, I went and rinsed out my mouth.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I ran downstairs and saw Jeb, my foster dad, typing furiously on a laptop. Slipping on the converses, I left. This was a normal routine for us, to ignore each other. He has told me time and time again, that I'm just a burden upon him and never to disturb his studies.

Walking outside on to the patio, I took in a deep breath and saw a bird fly by. The bird, with its majestic black wings, was a crow. They may be considered a nuisance, but I think that people never see the real majesty of any bird, other than the rare kinds. It's like, oh, I have to kill over half of my species in order for you to recognize me? Or, I have to have different colored wings? No one sees the true work, the pumping of their wings, soaring in the sky, being _free._

I have wished time and time again to be a bird, escape this hell of a life, and soar through the skies. I'm not stupid enough to go out and kill myself, of course. I know I'm more lucky than some people, but, I'm also more unlucky than a lot of people too. All I want is freedom. The only thing I have to live for is my mother, who would have been disappointed in myself for not trying.

Reaching the bus stop, I relaxed, seeing as to how I wasn't late. Let me explain a bit, my mom died, my dad divorced my mom before I was born, while she was still pregnant with me, and the foster care people couldn't find my real dad, so they just stuck me with Jeb. Also, I'm a wee-bit of a loner and so, you could say I'm one of those people that you see, but never remember their name. The ones you see and talk to sometimes, but aren't really your friends. So, I have a lot of sort of-friends, but no real friends.

In our district, we have three elementary schools, two advanced elementary schools, three middle schools, and then one high school. So, you're constantly placed with different people, and in high school, every one in the town goes to the same high school. Basically, you see people you've never met finally, in high school. The point of this? I might actually make some friends! God, I sound like such a nerd there.

I came into this town at the age of eight, the last year of elementary school., third grade. This year is my first year in high school, being fourteen. I got onto the bus, not minding when someone tried to trip me, just kicking their leg out of the way.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy!" said some slut, with red hair. My nose scrunched up, turning my face into a grimace.

"Clumsy, seriously? Clumsy is not the best comeback ever, being as how your leg was in the middle of the isle with about ten inch heels?" I said, looking her over.

"Oh no you didn't! Do you _know _who she is? She's Lissa, the queen bee of the school and I'm Brigid, her accomplice." Her friend said, with red hair as well. That's a bit lame, isn't it? Queen bee of the school?

"That looks about right, considering how many babies a queen bee has."

She was about to reply when she was interrupted by a girl with dark brown hair and matching irises. Considering the fact my fists were clenching and tensing, as if ready

"Lissa, Brigid, excuse us, but some people are trying to get on the bus. So, you can take you and your bitchiness away from here." The girl said. She then grabbed my arm and took me to the farthest open three-seater away from them and a girl who had already been sitting there began to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Nudge, my real name is Monique! I just like being called Nudge, but I really don't know why, you know? It's just a childhood name! She's JJ! That was so cool! You were all, cool and everything, and JJ was all, she's getting uncomfortable so let's bust her out! JJ is short for Jennifer Joy, but she doesn't like it! We've been friends forever! Why didn't we see you before? You're so cool and everything! People think I talk too much, but is there really a such thing! There isn't really a definition of people who talk too much! It's like, how much exactly is too much? Is it ten words, fifty words, or what? And-" Nudge, apparently, that was her name, was cut off by JJ.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But Nudge, even though there might be no definition of talking too much, however much you're talking, is definitely too much. You know my name, JJ, thanks to Miss Talkative here, but we don't know yours? Before you say anything, just 'cause you have a defensive look on your face, I know you were handling it pretty well. I just wanted to speed things up you know? _Before_ you sock her in the face."

"I'm Max." I replied simply, understanding JJ was keeping me away from me getting into trouble. Speaking of which, JJ looked like she understood.

"Max, right? That's such a BA name! Is it short for Maxine or something? Because you look like it's too girly for your taste! Max sounds like a guy's name is what people would say, but I just think that sounds sexist." She stopped here, looking at me as if to see approval then continued, "You might want to sit down. That sounds so weird doesn't it? Like Sat-ur-day? Sat your day? That doesn't even make sense! Bu" She was then cut off by my hand, and by JJ and I sitting down.

"No, Max is short for Maximum Ride." I just cut her off, feeling bad.

"Okay then, I guess you're our official bestie! You sat in the seat that we did! This seat is reserved for besties only." JJ replied, somehow, they both seemed like the pick you up when you're down sort of buddies. At least I have someone to hangout with during the school year.

"You're going to love Ella! You're all Bad Ass and Ella's all sweet and everything. What's your favorite food? I love croissants. They're all swirly and bread like. Iggy doesn't like them, though being as he says it's just fancy bread. But then, what's the fun in having normal bread? It's more fun to have fancy food because it's more fun to eat!" Nudge stopped talking when she saw the school. For a second, that is.

"Here we are now! We're going to have so much fun! I'll introduce you to Iggy, Ella, and Fang! Iggy's little brother and sister are so cute! They're in elementary school right now!..." I tuned her out and got off the bus.

"It's okay to tune her out, I understand. She keeps talking, that's her hobby." JJ stated with a smirk on her face.

We got off to reveal three faces greeting us. One emotionless, another excited, and the last one looking familiar… I saw Nudge jump straight to the one that looked familiar. JJ began introducing me to everyone. Nudge would have done it, but I understand JJ's version better. Apparently, everyone has nicknames.

"This is Fang, or Nicholas Smith. He hates his real name, and loved to bite people as a child, therefore becoming Fang." She pointed to the emotionless one. He was standing, leaning on the brick wall. He had shaggy, black hair. On most people, it wouldn't suit them, but it somehow looks better on Fang. He had obsidian eyes, neither black, nor purple, and olive toned skin. God, I sounded so formal there. By now, you should know that I'm not formal.

"This is Iggy. He's actually Jeff, but called Iggy, for reasons unknown. He's a Pyro and loves to blow things up. Don't worry, he's harmless. The worst he ever did was blow Nudge's eyebrows off!" She exclaimed, seeing my worried face. Nudge grimaced at the last sentence, ready to speak but JJ just continued.

"Lastly, that's Ella. Our loyal bookworm, whose mom makes the best cookies ever!" JJ stated, finally pointing to the familiar one. She had jet black hair that cascaded down her back with mildly tan skin, making her look Hispanic. Her dark brown and large eyes, with long eyelashes, didn't counter that! JJ's sentence, saying mom, made me make the connection. My eyes widened, taking her in and I voiced my thoughts.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Winged Mistakes Chapter 2

**MaximumRideFanAddict: Long time, no update, huh? No offense, but this story isn't really going to be updated much. It's more over an 'update when you have a cool idea' story… I usually only update when I have an idea, and when I don't, well, it's just flops from there. There are a ton of chapters that I tried to update on an empty inspiration tank that just flop… So, how's life?**

**Anna Ride: Life's good. Except I have school. Which sucks. I had to bring Fang with me the other day, and he kept trying to sneak into the girls' locker room. *Glares at Fang.***

**Fang: They were playing 'Dynamite'! How can you resist that?**

**Anna: Whatever. MRFA, care to add more?**

**MRFA: Um. Just read the story, and Fang, remember, actions speak louder than words. Meaning, you are probably the school's pervert at the moment. Then again, knowing some girls, they might let it slide, shame really.**

_Previously: "Mom?"_

"What?" Ella asked me. I tried not to let the surprise show on my face that I'd voiced my thoughts. But, on the inside, I was all, 'GAH! She looks EXACTLY like MOM!' and totally freaking out.

"Nothing! Never mind. You just reminded me of someone who looked like you…" My voice trailed off, hoping that she didn't catch that I said 'mom'. It might be slightly offending if you look like someone's mom.

"You mean, Ella looks like your mom?" J.J. asked. It would've been a statement, but the way her voice rose in the end made it a question. Thankfully, the bell rang, making sure I wouldn't have to answer her. Talk about saved by the bell…

"Okay, bye Max! Sit with us at lunch!" Nudge yelled, slinging her bag over her shoulder and running inside, followed by hoards of other people. That had to be the shortest thing she has ever said to me.

I slung my own bag over my shoulder and calmly _walked _inside. Homeroom, homeroom, where are you? After what seemed like fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found it. Opening the door slowly, I saw a balding man with an overflowing classroom of kids.

"Miss Ride, is it? You are late. This is high school, not some old elementary school. I'm sorry to say I'll have to send you to the office." Geez, for a guy who looks like my non-existent stereotypical grandfather, he sure didn't look sorry.

I just turned around and went back to the entrance was, noting the office to the left. I walked in, and sat down on a chair. New office, new people to learn the names of. Back in the middle school, I was familiar with everyone's life at the office.

Soon, some prissy old lady walks out of the room marked 'Principal'. It was the stereotype version of a female principal, hair up in a bun, a professional suit, wrinkly skin, and a disgusted look on her face, like the existence of kids just disgusted her. Or maybe, it was just my existence that displeased her.

"Miss Ride, care to join me in a cup of tea?" She asks. Huh. Not the question you would expect to come out of her mouth.

"Do you think we'll fit?" I ask, being my witty self. She calmly dusts her hands off on her skirt and beckons me into her office.

As soon as we were seated, she began talking. "Miss Ride, I have heard about your behavior from the other staff and I am simply saying that it will not be tolerated here. This may be a public school, yet we have a reputation to uphold. If students become delinquents like you, our reputation goes down the drain as a school. Now, what I have to say is simply, behave. It hasn't been twenty minutes into the day, yet you have already gotten into trouble."

"Uh… It's' you've'." I stated, not exactly knowing what she wanted me to say. It probably had something to do along the lines of 'Yes ma'am, I'll behave myself'. Yeah, like that's going to happen.

"Maximum, tell me, how has the shame not gotten to the core of your very soul? How would you get into a decent college with this behavior, never mind pass high school?" She continued, as if I hadn't even spoken.

"I hide my shame under my stoic visage." I say, simply to upset her.

The principal looks like she would like to put her fist through my stoic visage. Finally, she just settled with shoo-ing me out of the office, giving me my schedule. Being cocky, I turned on my heel, and stuck my head back in her room.

"Hey, what should I call you by? You know, seeing as how I'll be here over half the time in high school." I told her.

"You didn't see the plaque, Miss Ride? It's Miss Chapdelane." She responded. Ms. Chapdelane? Huh. Guess she doesn't want to reveal her marital status.

"'Kay! Bye, Miss C!" I yelled, running through the door, heading straight for first period. Only first period, and I already can't wait for lunch.

"It was an accident! How could I know that my knee would jerk up and knee him? Honestly! I mean, it was-" Miss C glared at me and I hid a smirk, trying to look upset with this matter. But, really, I don't _do _accidental. NOBODY wolf whistles at Maximum Ride, and nobody WILL ever wolf whistle at Maximum Ride.

Sadly, that meant more of the warden-I mean principal. I might as well get used to this chair._ Do you think they'd give me a plaque with my name on it to put there?_ I mused, zoning out. _It would say 'Miss Maximum Ride, Trouble Student and Delinquent. Also firm believer in her awesomeness._

"-if you continue these infractions at this alarming rate, than you will be sent to weekend detention-" I spaced back in, sitting up straight, indignant.

"Hold up. _Weekend detention?_ Oh, heck no, Miss C. I'm not coming here more than required. Heck, I wouldn't come _at all_ if it wasn't against the law or whatever." I waved my hands around in a vague manner. "What should be illegal is _you _putting _kids_ in a _locked_ high school _on a Saturday._" I emphasized, waving my hands around more.

"Well, now that I have your _utmost_ attention, I will repeat your punishment. You have to pick the gum off of the bottom of the stadium seats." I glanced outside at the football field.

"But it's _raining_." I replied, an eyebrow raised, turning back to her.

"Yes, it is. You'd better bring a raincoat." I opened my mouth to protest, but the door swung open to reveal a dark figure…leaning on a wall.

"Nick, good, you're on time. Why don't you and Maximum get started?"

"Are you related to Humpty Dumpty in some way? Since, every time I see you, you're practically sitting on a wall. When's your great fall?" I asked him, actually sort of curious. He looked agitated at my comment, and I couldn't wait to torture him even more…

**MaximumRideFanAddict: Yup! That's it! Anything to say, Anna?**

**Anna: Pizza is yummy, and you forgot the disclaimer.**

**MRFA: Oops. IDONOTOWNMAXIMUMRIDE! Is anyone going to sue me? *Leaves to go look around for a lawyer, in case the unthinkable happened***


End file.
